perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Zonnows' Guide to Perisno
Beginning Okay, so lets start this simple. I am Zonnows, I have been updating the Wiki, and I wanted to make a guide for the wiki, since the game is very BRUTAL. Starting out the game you want to know a few things. When you pick your first beginning things to make your character, the are HIGHLY increased. Lets say you pick to start out as a noble and fighter. You will have a lot of Leadership and Ironflesh with PowerStrike, but you will need to put more points into intelligence to make the game easier on you. HEED THAT WARNING! Speed is necessary, so take path finding early on, if you don't you will run into more and more problems with the knight factions(the Eagle, Lymbard, Crusaders, and Demons), mainly because you can't out run them. HEED THAT AS WELL! Next, MONEY is a big thing in Perisno in .7 they are bumping up the price for EVERYTHING. All good armours, all good weapons, all good mounts, but they are lowering the prices for Goods like bread, meat, cheese, ect. You will need money for everything. Hiring troops, and upgrading them of course, but what about the armour and weapons you need? What about Companions that will turn the tide of war if well trained enough? You basically need money for everything. DON;T WORRY THOUGH! The devs have made the crime more profitable. Remember in native where if you raided a village, you'd only get like a few goods, only some profitable? WELL the devs of the mod made it to where you can raid, and earn loads of profit from it! I'm talking about almost 10,000 Arumums! Just from one Village! A tip the devs have stated, don't be the honorable one. War is out there, and its harsh. Raid a village once in awhile. Join a faction if you're scared the lord of the village you are raiding will come and kill you! Second, Companions. Companions can make EVERYTHING BETTER! best part is that you get about 5 of them for free! Shi Jin, Agnare Stormcloak, a healer, Fazl, and an Zaria! Shi Jin being a awesome warrior. Agnare being aloud to be molded into whatever you want. same with Fazl. The healer, giving you a big Healing skill, making it to where your soldiers will almost NEVER die, same with you. Zaria is a decent archer, that can also be molded into whatever you want! THEY ARE ALL FOR FREE! Not counting Aracanus, who is 20,000 aurums(TRUTH), but holds the legendary FLAMEBRINGER. Third, Building the perfect Army. There are 7 factions so far in this mod, and in .7 there will be 9!(Not counting the player made faction) Building the perfect army is hard, even I haven't figured that out, and i put hours into that mod already! Let me explain what I do though. 1. HAVE LOADS OF CAVALRY! Why? Well, cavalry pushes through infantry pretty fast, and can bash through shields easily. 2. Infantry are great to take down horsemen, if you have pike-men, and are great at defending and capturing castles. 3. Have extra archers. They are AMAZING at defending castles or towns. Having a lot of them, and ones like the Maccavian marksmen that are great ranged, and up close with provide GREAT defense. Cavalry from Reich Des Drachen and Drahara with make great cavalry army. For cavalry archers, you'd want Tolrania and Elvarie Horse archers. Infantry would be Hakkon Empire and Maccavian troops. Maccavia has the Elite north Guards, and Halberdiers. Hakkon Empire has the Legionnaries. For Medium equip infantry you'd want huscarls from The Valahir Clan. Archers would come from Maccavia, Tolrania, Drahara, and Redwood Nation. Creating a mix of all these would make a perfect army, but don't forget your own faction troops, which are to be equal to the best of the best troops from all factions. That's basically what I do, I've learned from many start overs. Just keep trying for yourself if this doesn't help you! Tell me if you learn anything new, that could improve on my ideas! Good luck, and live! (also Joining a faction early on may help you in your journey to become a deadly awesome warrior). Zann Dynasty The Zann Dynasty is a deadly faction that comes after 100-150 days. They bring about 400-500 troops by themselves, with deadly archers, swords-men, spear-men, and horse archers. The leader Zann, starts with about 200-300 troops and will grow to a large army. The units can take down the top tier shock cavalry and top tier infantry. They are deadly, and suggested that you have a army or faction of your own before you decide to fight them. They make war with everyone to take over all Perisno. Shock Cavalry vs. Other Cavalry Many people may not know the difference between shock cavalry and the others. So I will explain that now. Shock Cavalry Shock cavalry are fast striking horsemen who usually have lances and swords with shields. Examples would be Drachen Dragoons and Drahara Royal horsemen. They usually have heavy horses that have heavy armour, but decent speed. Charge in to distract the archers and take out the high priority targets first. Archer Cavalry Easily explained. Archers on horses. Like the Maccavian mounted marksman and the Redwood Nation Horsemen. Have bows with swords and shields, usually on a fast light armour(sometimes no armour) horse that can charge in to battle easily. Charge on fast horses to go behind the enemy to take out targets that are slow or on foot. Fighting Cavalry This would be the cavalry that charges in, and fights taking heavy damage, but also out putting heavy damage. Most noble troops, Maccavian Black Knight, Hakkon Horsemen, and the Captain of guard(and lower tier troops of that branch.) Good on foot or horse, used to out put large amounts damage, and used to take large amounts damage. Notes * Feel free to add, or change info that may help others, or add side notes like this one. I do not mind, but do not mess it up just to mess with me. THANKS! * Prisoner management is good and fast way to earn money. * Playing the good guy is hard. Do evil/bad things if you have to. * Get to know factions early on. become friends. Decide which one is weak, or that you dont like, and take it as your own. * Get to know Lords/Kings.